We Belong Together
by Fuffy Spangel fan
Summary: all four sisters are living together, they are all young, watch as they learn to live with Magick, Parenthood and relationships.


**A.N ok this is my first charmed fanfiction, I am also currently writing a Buffyverse fanfic at the mo and will still be writing it, along with this one.**

**Disclaimer: as you all know I don't own Charmed, but I do own some of the charmed children.**

_Charmed ones_

_Prudence Halliwell. -23- Telekinetic, astral projection. Part of the power of 3, works at Buckland's _

_Piper Halliwell -20-.__ Temporal Stasis, __Molecular combustion__ Part of the power of 3, works at Quake _

_Phoebe Halliwell -17-Premonitions, empathy, levitation, part of the power of 3 , goes to Barker High._

_Paige Matthews-Halliwell-15- orbing, sensing, telekinetic orbing. Prophesized white witch, goes to Baker High. 5mnths pregnant _

_Kids_

_Patrice Trudeau-Halliwell-5- telekinetic, telepathic, teleportation. Twin of tele_

_Just started school._

_Patience Trudeau-Halliwell-5- - telekinetic, telepathic, teleportation. Twin of tele_

_Just started school._

_Melinda Wyatt-Halliwell-3- Orbing, telekinetic orbing, temporal stasis, exploding blue stars, sensing and protective barriers_

_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-3- __Temporal Stasis, __Levitation__Force field__ bubble, __Telekinesis__Telekinetic Orbing__Orbing__Projection__Conjuring__Fire starting__Sensing__Healing__, Ability to wield __Excalibur__Energy balls__Energy blast__Molecular combustion__ and Prescience._

_Christopher Perry Halliwell-__1-Chris possesses the powers of: __Telekinesis__Telekinetic orbing__Orbing__Healing__Sensing_

_Kevyn Brody-6mnths- telekinesis _

_Aaron Trudeau -3- invisibility_

_Daryl Morris Jr. -3- Brings pictures and other objects to life._

_Mickey Morris -18mnths- Can read and project thoughts and memories to others _

_Aidah Jenkins -6mnths- pyro-kinetic_

_Benjamin "Benja" Turner-Halliwell-8mnths-, shimmers, electricity balls, levitation, premonitions and empathy._

_Warren "Warr" Turner-Halliwel-8mnths- flames, fire balls, levitation, premonitions and empathy._

_The men_

_Andrew "Andy" Trudeau-22- mortal, divorced, policeman._

_Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt –dead- whitelighter_

_Cole Turner – 100ish- demon, shimmers, electricity balls. Is a Lawyer _

_Dan Gordon-21- mortal, Plummer_

_Henry Mitchell-16- Mortal, foster child, goes to Baker high_

_Glenn Belland-15- Mortal Goes to Baker high_

_Kyle Brody-15- half whitelighter half mortal, orphan in foster care, goes to Baker High_

_Daryl Morris- 22- Mortal, cop _

_Victor Bennett -45- mortal, business man _

_Sam Wilder-dead- whitelighter _

_Other women_

_Penelope "Penny" Halliwell-dead- witch, telekinetic_

_Patricia "Patty" Halliwell-dead- temporal stasis _

_Sheila Morris -22- mortal_

_Christy Jenkins-17- pyro-kinetic and telepathic, Goes to Baker High_

_Billie Jenkins-15- telekinetic and can project herself through time, 4 months pregnant Goes to Baker High_

_Jackie Jay-22- Mortal, ex-wife of Andy_

Fifteen year old Paige Halliwell lay on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands resting on her five months pregnant stomach , she felt so lost and confused, to young to be having a baby, but it seemed the world had other plans for her, Paige knew this baby would be special, just like its older cousins , Mother and Aunts , but this knowledge didn't make it any easier, she knew that Henry Mitchell, a new boy at her school was the father, but Paige was to scared to tell anyone, the only person that knew of the babies she was carrying was her best friend Billie, who was also pregnant , to Paige's male best friend Glenn.

Billie walked into to her friend's room, to find her lying on her bed crying, her hands protectively over her rapidly growing baby bump. "Paige, what's the matter, why are you crying?" Billie asked, worry leaking into her voice, "I'm pregnant, Billie, I'm fifteen and pregnant with triplets" Paige cried looking up at Billie, "I know, Paigey, I know, I'm pregnant too, remember?" Billie questioned, reminding her fellow witch that they where in the same boat. " yeah I know Billie, it's just, I'm so lost and I don't know what to do" Paige babbled continuing to cry, "I mean what do I have to offer these babies, huh, what can I give them?" Paige asked now close to hysteria. "you have plenty to offer them, you have all the love in the world, and the protection of being Charmed, so don't you think I'm going to let you give them up" Billie scolded her friend, Paige looked up, her eyes red and still wet, a smile began to form on her face, "you are going to make a fantastic Mom, Billie" Paige informed her friend, "thanks, and so will you, okay" Billie smiled at Paige, grabbing her hand and pulling Paige to her feet, "come on, we have baby shopping to do" an exited smile formed on both girls faces as they left, calling behind that they where going to the mall.

_Mean while._

The sound of a baby screaming filled the room, seventeen year old Phoebe Halliwell gave a sigh, and walked over to the crib, where her eight month old son Benjamin sat crying, "what's the matter, Benja, Mommy's here, hush now, bubba, no more crying" Phoebe cooed, picking up her son and rocking him back and forward, "there now, isn't that better, huh, do you feel better, with Mommy, yes you do, yes you do?" Phoebe said sweetly in a baby voice, Benja gurggeled happily in his Mother's arms, trying to grab a hold of her hair, "no, no baby, don't pull Mommy's hair" Phoebe scolded gently moving Benja's hand away from her hair, "come on Baby, come sit on the bed with Mommy, she has homework to finish" Phoebe smiled at her son as she walked them both over to the bed, sitting back down to finish her health homework

Just as Phoebe sat down, little Benjamin on her lap, her boyfriend Cole walked into the room he shared with his girlfriend and their twin sons, cuddled up in his arms was Benjamin's twin brother Warren.

Phoebe smiled up at the two and looked down at Benjamin "look, Benja, there's Daddy and Warr" she cooed to her son, Benja smiled and shimmered into his Father's arms, giggling as he did so.

"Cole do you mind taking them somewhere?" she asked "it's just, I need to get this health report done" Cole smiled at his girlfriend, rearranging the twins in his arms; he asked "What's the report about?" Phoebe looked up at him "safe sex" she replied, looking away and blushing.

Cole laughed "safe sex? But Pheebs, you have two children, I guess we didn't practice safe sex very well, huh?" he joked, bending down and kissing the mother of his son's on the lips, "but we'll leave you in peace to do your homework" Cole said kissing her again and shimmering out of the room.

Phoebe smiled and went back to her report, she was glad for her laps in judgment because now she had two gorgeous baby boys.

_Mean while._

Piper Halliwell smiled happily as she watched her husband chase after their three year old twins, Wyatt and Melinda, Piper's youngest child, one year old Chris sat on the picnic blanket with his mother, playing with his toys.

It had become a trait among the Halliwell sisters to have twins their first time being pregnant, usually at a young age, Piper had been seventeen when she had given birth to her twins six weeks early, her younger sister Phoebe had been the one to deliver them.

It had been a whirlwind of a day, and Piper had been shocked when baby Wyatt had come out after Melinda, the daughter she had been expecting.

It had come as no shock to the family when Phoebe gave birth to twins; it was the thing in the Halliwell home these days.

Everyone had been wondering when Paige was going to join her sisters in motherhood, and if she too would have twins. Little did they know that it would be a few short months until Paige becomes a mother.

"Mommy, Mommy" Melinda yelled out to her mother as she came running towards the picnic blanket, Piper looks at her daughter lovingly and asks "What's the matter Mindy?" the little girl smiles at her mother "I'm hungry, can we have lunch now Mommy?" the toddler asks looking up at her mother a smile on her cute little face.

"Of course we can sweetie, why don't you get Wy and Daddy okay?" she told the child as she started unpacking sandwiches from the picnic basket.

The toddler ran over to her twin and father yelling for them to come have lunch now, "Your big sister is funny, isn't she Chris?" Piper cooed to her youngest son, as her husband and older children come running over for lunch.

Piper's husband Leo gave her a tender kiss on the lips as he sits down next to her, picking up baby Chris and depositing him on his lap.

Piper smiled as she watched her family, they were perfect.

_Mean while._

Prudence Halliwell watched as her five year old twins animatedly retell their day, excited about now being school students.

Prue had often wished she had told Andy about being pregnant, if she had then maybe he wouldn't have left, he wouldn't have gone to the stupid collage in New York and Prue would not have had to become a single mom working a job with her ex-Fiancé for a boss.

"Mommy, can we please stop for ice cream" Patrice one of her daughters asked "yeah can we?" chirped the other twin Patience.

Prue smiled and nodded "of course, my big school girls need a big treat for being so good today" the woman replied, trying not to let her daughters know just how tiered she was.

The twins cheered and clapped their hands together as their mom drove towards the ice cream parlor.

It had been along day, in fact it had been a long five years, but Prue was determined that Andy would come back and they could be a happy family, her children could have a Mommy and a Daddy just like their younger cousins.

'I will not give up hope' she thought as she drove off.


End file.
